Problème, explication, résolution
by Dana-chan1
Summary: Un truc qu'a pris naissance dans ma tête pendant un cours de maths incompréhensible lol! C'est ma première fic...


Titre : Problème, explication, résolution  
  
Autrice (si on peut appeler ça comme ça lol) : Dana-chan  
  
Couples : 1+2, allusion au 3+4  
  
Disclamer : Euh bah nan ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Y sont pas à moi ! ! Malheureusement  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
  
  
Pfffffffff ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Quoi encore ?  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que t'as pris la section S bordel ? Tu fais vraiment chier !  
  
Hn  
  
Arrête avec tes « hn ». Moi j'y comprends strictement rien aux barycentres de merde et aux forces à la con !  
  
Tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre la même section que moi baka !  
  
Ben si, je te rappelle que lorsqu'il y a une mission à deux, c'est toujours toi et moi qui nous y collons, alors c'est mieux qu'on soit dans la même classe comme ça, on a le même emploi du temps.  
  
Et blablabla, et blablabla, et ça continue encore et toujours. Il sait vraiment pas faire des phrases courtes pensa Heero, désespéré à l'idée que son calvaire drevrait durer au minimum trois moi.  
  
En effet, les cinq pilotes de gundam avaient dû s'inscrire dans un lycée pour une période minimum de trois mois. C'était la couverture idéale pour préparer leur future grande mission. Evidement, Heero avait choisi d'intégrer une classe de première S et Duo avait fait de même pour faciliter les missions à deux qui pourraient leurs être confiées durant cette période (ou peut-être pour faciliter le développement d'une relation entre eux ! Non ! Duo n'est pas comme ça voyons ! ! ! !). Quatre et Trowa aimaient les lettres donc la première L était tout à fait appropriée. Quant à Wufei, il avait opté pour une première STI. Et voilà, Heero et Duo se retrouvaient dans la même classe mais aussi dans la même chambre.(hum, mais à quoi pensé-vous ? Vous n'avez pas honte bande de pervers ? Non ? Vous avez bien raison. ! ! !). Il en allait de même pour Quatre et Trowa. Wufei se retrouva donc seul.  
  
C'est ainsi que Duo, à 22h00, était toujours allongé sur son lit, cherchant désespérément la réponse de son exercice de maths, poussant soupirs et jurons en tout genre et maudissant le pilote 01 qu'il aurait bien voulu punir d'une façon tout à fait exquise soit dit en passant ! Cela durait depuis deux heures. Heero, qui pianotaient sur son ordinateur depuis une heure quarante-cinq, ne supportait plus les pleurnicheries de son camarade de chambre. D'un coup, il se leva du bureau où il était assis, délaissant son cher portable pour quelques minutes. Interloqué, le natté demanda :  
  
Qu'es-ce-que tu fait Hee-chan ?  
  
C'est Heero ! répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
  
Oui Hee-chan, s'empressa de répondre l'américain avec certain plaisir. C'est un cas désespéré pensa le japonais  
  
Ce dernier sortit de son sac un classeur et en tira une feuille qu'il tendit au pilote 02.  
  
Tiens, fit-il.  
  
Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?  
  
L'exo, baka !  
  
Merci hee-chan, mais ça m'étonne de toi !  
  
Un, j'en ai marre de t'entendre soupirer, jurer et pleurnicher. Deux, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appelé comme ça ! Mon nom, c'est Heero, précisa- t-il en accompagnant sesparoles d'un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-tout-le- monde.  
  
Oh oh, monsieur-je-suis-un-soldat-parfait commence à perdre son contrôle. Intéressant. Et jusqu'où puis-je le pousser ?  
  
Omae o korosu.  
  
Oui, je sais. Je ne compte même plus le nombres de fois que tu me le dis par jour. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Tu pourrais quand même.  
  
Et c'est reparti pensa le pauvre Heero. Je crois que je ne tiendrai pas une semaine, alors trois mois.  
  
Bon, tu la veux ou pas ? le coupa-t-il.  
  
Quoi ?  
  
La réponse baka !  
  
A quoi ? minauda le pilote de Deathscyte.  
  
Le japonais savait très bien que Duo le faisait exprès, qu'il essayait de le pousser à bout, de lui faire perdre son calme. Il esquissa un sourire, qui, bien évidemment, n'échappa pas au natté.  
  
**Depuis quand monsieur-je-suis-un-glaçon-Yuy faisait des sourires ?**pensa Duo.  
  
**Mon entreprise de « décongélation » avancerait-elle plus vite que prévu ?**  
  
A cette simple idée, l'américain senti une douce chaleur prendre naissance dans ses reins.  
  
**On se calme Duo, zen, relaxe, ce n'était qu'un simple et tout petit sourire.**  
  
C'est la voix du pilote de Wing qui le tira de cses pensées :  
  
Bon, tu la veux ou tu la veux pas ?  
  
Oui, mais si je recopie sans rien comprendre et que demain le prof m'interroge, je ne saurai pa expliquer.  
  
Et alors, c'est pas mon problème !  
  
Vaut encore mieux que je ne fasse rien sinon il saura que j'ai recopié sur toi et là, je ne passerai plus à coté de l'EXCLUSION DEFINITIVE. Ecoute Hee- chan, pour la réussite d'hypothétiques futures missions et de La mission, pour le bien de la Terre, des Colonies ? pour la Paix, tu dois m'expliquer !  
  
**Wahou ! Es-ce-que j'ai vraimen dit ça ? Bon, là, c'est dans la poche. J'ai parlédes missions donc Heero va passer en mode « perfect soldier » et va tout m'expliquer !**  
  
Bon, pousse toi un peu.  
  
Hein ? lâcha un certain natté interloqué mais content tout de même (il n'y croyait pa vraiment).  
  
Si tu veux que je t'explique, vaudrait mieux que tu me laisses un peu de place.  
  
Mais qu'es-ce-que ja raconte ? Je ne pourrai jamais me concentrer sur l'expliquation du problème avec lui et moi allongés côtes à côtes sur son lit ! Alerte rouge Heero ! Ne perd surtout pas ton calme.  
  
Duo s'éxécuta et se décala, laissant de la place à son ami (et plus si affinité !). Et voilà. le soldat parfait se lança dans une expliquation ayant pour but de permettre à l'américain de résoudre le problème.  
  
A 22h20, Duo se rendit compte qu'il avait enfin compris mais il laissa l japonais continuer ses explications. Cela avait été si simple de comprendre avec lui. Il le fixa intensément de ses yeux améthistes, une lueur étrange dans la regard. En sa qualité de soldat parfait, Heero le remarqua bien vite.  
  
Serait-ce du désir que je lis dans son regard ? Non, pourquoi en éprouverait-il pour moi ? Je ne suis qu'un « iceberg » après tout, c'est ce qu'il ne cesse de me répèté !  
  
**Wahou, qu'es-qu'il a de p***** de beaux yeux ! ! ! C'est possible d'avoir un tel regard et de ne jamais le laisser exprimer des choses.**  
  
Et maintenant, ce regard était posé sur lui. Oui, Heero la dévisageait. Mais, une fois n'est apas coutûme, son regard exprimait quelque chose. D'après Duo, cela ressemblait à une interrogation, une hésitation ou peut- être une invitation muette ? Il prit son courage à deux mains. Il serait sûrement mort dans les deux prochaines minutes, mais il s'en contrefichait. Qu'était la mort face à une seconde de pur bonheur.  
  
Le japonais vit son ami couvrir rapidement la distance qui séparaient leur visage pour venir déposer un doux et léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Sans s'en rendre compten le brun avait fermé les yeux, attendant plus. Mais, rien ! Il les rouvrit et constata avec surprise que le châtain n'était plus à ses côtés. Il avait sauté du lit et se tenait désormais près de la porte, prêt à s'enfuire si un certain perfect soldier se prennait la sérieuse ebvie de le descendre avec son flingue.  
  
Baka, fit Heero en se levant à son tour.  
  
Il s'approcha de l'individu en question, le plaqua contre la porte puis le baillonna d'un baiser, l'empêchant ainsi de pousser un cri de surprise  
  
Ils y avaient souvent pensé, ils y avaient souvent rêvé, mais jamais au grand jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer que cela serait si merveilleux. En fait, il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient précisément. C'était comme si ce baiser avait fait disparaître tout ce qui les entouraient. A cet instant, plus rien ne comptait sauf eux et ce baiser qu'ils échangeaient avec passion.  
  
A bout de souffle et à contre c?ur, ils se séparèrent, puis encrèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Le japonais ne savait pas s'il devait s'excuser pour son geste :  
  
Duo.commença-t-il.  
  
La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un autre baiser encore plus passionné que le précédent. Le natté le serra contre lui puis, il s'agrippa à son cou et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Heero compris le message et il ne lui fallu pas moins d'une seconde pour atteindre le lit d'un certain châtein qu'il tenait dans ses bras.  
  
Il l'y déposa lentement puis se recula un peu afin d'observer ce corps parfait dont les vêtements moulants laissaient deviner les formes. Un frisson d'excitation, de désir le parcourrut. Dans quelques instants, il le verrait enfin nu et il le ferait sien avec tout l'amour dont il se sentait capable de donner.  
  
Duo ne pouvait plus patienter. Qu'attendait-il ? Pourquoi ne le rejoignait- il pas ? Lui, dont le pantalon commençait à devenir trop étroit. Lui, dont le sang bouillonnait. Heero dû lire l'impatience non contenue de l'américain car il enleva son débardeur vert, l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce. Puis il s'approcha de l'être aimé. Il s'allongea à ses côtés tandis que le natté déboutonnait sa chemise de satin noir et le haut de son pantalon. Le japonais fit de même avec le sien.  
  
Une fois débarassés de cette barrière de tissus, ils se sérèrent l'un contre l'autre afin d'absorber leur chaleur mutuelle. Ils voulaient se noyer l'un dans l'autre, se perdre, connaître cet infini bonheur qu'est l'acte sexuel lorsqu'on l'accomplit avec l'amour de sa vie.  
  
Quelle douce chaleur ! Rien n'aurait pu les combler davantage ! Ils avaient partagé tant de chose cette nuit. Cela avait été magnifique, comme un grand tourbillion qui vous emporte et qui balai tout sur votre passage ; les doutes de Duo sur l'amour de son compagnon, la réticence de Heero face à sa capacité d'aimer. Tout cela avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que cet amour, ce pur et profond amour qui désormais les unissait pour le reste de leur vie.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Dana-chan 28/11/02  
  
  
  
  
  
Euh, une ch'tite review juste pour me dire ce que vous en penser (bien ou pas bien) ça serait gentil ! ! !  
  
Merchi bocou d'avance ! ! !^___^ 


End file.
